It's me
by NetoBerlin
Summary: (1/4) Kelemahan terbesar manusia adalah cinta yang ada dihidupnya. Mungkin pepatah itu cocok untuk Yixing. Ia mencoba hidup demi masa depannya namun ia pun dibayangi masa lalunya. Jung Taekwoon atau Oh Sehun. Pilihan itu ibarat, menyelam ke dalam dunia baru atau tenggelam di masa lalu./ LeoXing vs HunLay / Leo Lay Sehun / YAOI / T nyerempet M /


**Title**

It's me

 **Cast**

Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO)

Jung Taekwoon (Leo of VIXX)

Oh Sehun (Sehun of EXO)

 **Song**

Luhan – Promises

 **.**

 _Le plus grand faible des hommes, c'est l'amour qu'ils ont de la vie_

(Molière)

 **.**

 **Semoga suka dan selamat membaca**

 **.**

Satu hal yang paling Yixing benci di dunia ini ialah mengingat masa lalunya. Terutama masa lalunya bersama Sehun. Dan ingatan saat Sehun memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Selalu menjadi hal yang tidak mau ia ingat. Meski itu hanya datang sekilas atau pun dalam bentuk bunga tidur.

.  
.

 _Yěxǔ_ **  
** **(Mungkin)** **  
** _Wǒ de ài bù shìhé xiàndài de guīzé_ **  
** **(Cintaku tak cocok dengan aturan masa kini)**

.  
.

Ini bukan mimpi buruk yang menyeramkan. Tapi cukup membuat Yixing memilih turun dari ranjangnya. Sekedar menyegarkan kerongkongannya yang kering. Meski pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa kembali tidur dan memilih untuk duduk di ruang lukisnya. Ia bukan pelukis hanya suka melukis, meski akhirnya hanya menggores kanvas dengan warna seadanya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Yixing tersentak kaget. Rupanya sejak tadi ia melamun sampai tidak mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka. Yixing tentu tahu siapa yang bertanya. Karena di apartment ini, ia hanya tinggal bersama Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon.

"Kau melukis apa?" tanya Taekwoon sambil memeluk tubuh Yixing yang tidak mengenakan pakaian atas sama sekali. Menurut Yixing, saat melukis ia selalu mengotori pakaiannya jadi lebih baik ia tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali. Yixing tidak juga menjawab hingga Taekwoon mengecup pelan punggung kanan Yixing. "Kulitmu terasa dingin."

"Cepat mandi, aku akan menunggumu di kamar."

Taekwoon hanya mengangguk pelan tepat saat Yixing melewatinya begitu saja. Ah, tidak juga. Yixing akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan mengecup pelan bibir Taekwoon sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Taekwoon saat menemukan Yixing yang masih belum memejamkan matanya.

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mematikan lampu tidur. Saat Taekwoon naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping Yixing. Aroma maskulin dari sabun yang digunakan Taekwoon cukup membuat Yixing tersenyum tanpa sebab. Ia sudah punya Taekwoon tapi kenapa Sehun selalu muncul dipikirannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau uring-uringan karena undangan itu kan?" Taekwoon kini menatap surat yang tersorot cahaya remang-remang dari jendela. Namun Yixing hanya menanggapi perkataan Taekwoon dengan helaan nafas. "Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, kita bisa kirimkan saja hadiah pernikahan untuk Krystal."

"Tidak.. tidak.. kita tetap harus kesana." Jawab Yixing. "Aku bisa diamuk Krystal jika tidak datang."

"Baiklah.."

"Lagi pula kita juga sudah membeli tiket pesawatnya."

Taekwoon tidak menanggapi perkataan Yixing, kali ini pemuda itu hanya menatap Yixing yang kembali terlihat resah. Dengan lembut Taekwoon membelai wajah Yixing dengan jari-jarinya hingga membuat Yixing menolehkan kepalanya. Mesti tak terlalu terlihat, Yixing tahu Taekwoon sedang menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

' _Sehun.. aku belum siap bertemu denganya.._ '

"Entahlah.." tentu saja Yixing hanya bisa berbohong. Yixing terlalu takut untuk jujur dan mengecewakan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon yang diam membuat Yixing mengangkat tangannya dan membalas perlakuan Taekwoon padanya. Tangan Yixing kini ikut menjelajahi wajah Taekwoon. Yixing dengan tersenyum kecil meraba tulang hidung Taekwoon dengan telunjuknya. Hingga telunjuknya mendarat di permukaan bibir Taekwoon. Nafas Taekwoon terasa hangat di permukaan kulitnya. Nafas stabil Taekwoon dengan cara yang mengejutkan berubah menjadi tertahan lalu memburu.

Yixing memanfaatkan moment ini. Dengan sedikit menaikan tubuhnya. Meski tak terlalu terlihat Yixing tahu dimana tepatnya bibir prianya ini. Dan Yixing selalu suka dengan suara erangan atau hembusan tertahan Taekwoon yang mampir ketelinganya. Karena Yixing menyapu pelan bibirnya meski bibir Yixing tidak benar-benar menempel dipermukaan bibir Taekwoon.

Lagi pula Yixing suka mempermainkan Taekwoon. Bibirnya hanya mengecup pelan ujung hidung Taekwoon. Hingga membuat Taekwoon mencekram kepala Yixing. Memaksa Yixing untuk diam dan melumat bulat-bulat bibir tebal Yixing. Kini Taekwoon mendorong pelan tubuh Yixing dan membuat Yixing berada tepat dibawahnya. Dan dengan perlahan Taekwoon menggesek pangkalan paha keduanya.

"Mumpung besok aku sudah mengambil cutiku," ucap Taekwoon yang membuat Yixing tertawa pelan diantara desahannya yang berisik. Dengan perlahan Taekwoon mengecup bahu telanjang Yixing. "Aku ingin mendengar teriakanmu."

Bisikan Taekwoon tepat ditelinga Yixing. Dan kedua tangan Taekwoon yang tengah berusaha melepaskan boxer Yixing. Membuat wajah si pemilik lesung pipi itu memerah padam. Ia malu karena tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya jika diperlakukan macam ini oleh Taekwoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yòng nǐ de chuǎnxī lái dàitì tànxí_ **  
** **(Gunakan nafasmu tuk megubah desahku)** **  
** _Dāng wǒmen zài yīqǐ_ **  
** **(Ketika kita bersama, sayangku)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menemukan Taekwoon yang tengah bercukur.

"Membeli hadiah untuk teman dekatmu, mau datang atau tidak kita tetap harus memberikannya hadiah kan?" Tanya Taekwoon.

Tapi Yixing hanya diam. Karena ia terlalu fokus menatap cermin yang memantulkan. bayangan tubuh Taekwoon yang hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang. Pengamatan Yixing terfokus pada dada bidang Taekwoon. Tepatnya dada kiri. Taekwoon tidak punya tattoo. Namun hari ini ia menemukan tattoo yang terdiri dari tiga huruf berwarna hitam pekat. Meski disekelilingnya terdapat gores merah. Menandakan tattoonya masih baru.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Taekwoon tiba-tiba yang membuat Yixing menaikan kedua alisnya. Sontak saja Taekwoon membalikkan badannya. "Kemarin aku tidak lembur, tapi membuat ini." Jelas Taekwoon yang membuat Yixing menganga.

"Apa rasanya sakit?" Tanya Yixing.

"Lumayan," jawab Taekwoon. Diam-diam Taekwoon mengembangkan senyumannya saat Yixing meraba hati-hati tattoo hitamnya. "Aku bisa menahannya untukmu."

Suara tawa Yixing pecah mendengarnya. Taekwoon bukan tipe orang yang bertutur kata manis macam itu.

"Boleh aku membuatnya juga?" Tanya Yixing.

"Tidak." Suara Taekwoon kini berubah dingin.

"Kenapa?" Protes Yixing.

Sebelum Taekwoon mengatakan alasannya Yixing sudah membungkam mulut Taekwoon dengan telapak tangannya. Padahal Yixing sendiri tadi yang bertanya.

"Apa alasannya karena kau tidak mau melihatku kesakitan?" Tanya Yixing yang masih membekap mulut Taekwoon. Dan Taekwoon hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak adil!" Seru Yixing yang membuat Taekwoon dengan kesal menyingkirkan tangan Yixing dari mulutnya.

"Ini bukan tentang adil atau tidak!" Seru Taekwoon dengan frustasi. Pagi-pagi apa mereka harus bertengkar karena masalah tatto. Kalau begini endingnya, Taekwoon tidak akan mentattoo tubuhnya dengan nama Lay.

Iya, Lay.. tepatnya L A Y.

"Kau juga tidak meminta izin dulu padaku, saat kau mentattoo tubuhmu dengan namaku!" Bantah Yixing yang membuat Taekwoon meringis.

Apa Yixing tidak tahu konsep dari kata 'kejutan'? Kalau bilang-bilang namanya bukan kejutan lagi.

"Lagi pula aku tahu dimana letak yang cocok untuk namamu," celetukan Yixing membuat Taekwoon diam-diam penasaran. "Dipunggung kananku."

"Hah?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar, jika kau sering mengecup punggungku?" Tanya Yixing dengan heran. "Lain kali, saat kau mencium punggungku lagi, kau juga akan menemukan namamu disana, 'Leo'."

Taekwoon lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Yixing dengan kekeraskepalaannya dan mulutnya yang pintar. Selalu bisa membuat Taekwoon menghela nafas, meski diakhiri dengan senyuman pelan.

"Baiklah!" ucap Taekwoon sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya, bertanda ia menyerah. "Tapi setelah kita menemukan kado untuk Krystal."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yīqiè dōu hái láidéjí_ **  
** **(Masih ada waktu tuk segalanya)** **  
** _Màn man kàojìn nǐ de xīn_ **  
** **(Perlahan-lahan merangkak menuju hatimu)**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Il est mon petit ami_ (dia kekasihku)," ucap Taekwoon sambil menunjuk Yixing yang tengah berkeliling menatap gambar-gambar tattoo. "Tepatnya kekasih hidupku."

Tapi orang yang diajak bicara hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan terkejut. Prancis memang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Tapi wanita ini, baru kali ini bertemu dengan warga negara asing yang dengan santainya menunjukkan orientasi seksualnya. Meski wanita ini pun juga warga Negara asing dulunya. Nama lengkapnya Amber Liu.

" _Es-tu sérieux_? (kau serius)" tanya Amber.

" _Bien sûr!_ (tentu saja)"

"Baiklah, aku tidak memiliki urusan apa pun dengan masalah pribadimu," ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman singkat. "Apa baru kali ini dia ditattoo?" tanya wanita itu sambil menyiapkan peralatannya. Taekwoon hanya menganggukan kepalanya pada wanita yang kedua lengannya dipenuhi oleh gambar tattoo yang bertumpuk. "Apa kau tahu dia ingin gambar apa?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Taekwoon. Namun sebelum menjawab, Taekwoon terlebih dahulu memanggil Yixing. "Namaku."

"Oh! Sial!" umpat Amber dengan kesal. "Aku sampai saat ini kesulitan mencari kekasih, dan dua pria dihadapanku malah mengumbarkan kemesraannya," kekesalan Amber rupanya membuat Taekwoon dan Yixing meringis. "Aku bercanda, berbaring disini." Ucap Amber sambil menepuk ranjang praktiknya.

"Jangan sampai kalian berpisah," ucap Amber sambil memasang maskernya. Yixing yang tengah sibuk membuka kaosnya langsung menatap Amber dengan penasaran. "Karena menghapus tattoo lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan membuat tattoo."

Perkataan Amber hanya membuat Taekwoon dan Yixing saling berpandangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Zài ěr biān shuō ài w_ _ǒ_ **  
** **(Saat kau berbisik kau mencintaiku)** **  
** _Dāng w_ _ǒ_ _bàozhe n_ _ǐ_ _zài w_ _ǒ_ _de huái l_ _ǐ_ **  
** **(Saat aku menggenggam tanganmu)** **  
** _W_ _ǒ_ _zhēn de bùxi_ _ǎ_ _ng zài fēn l_ _í_ **  
** **(Aku tak ingin melepaskannya)**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, mereka berdua memang tinggal di Prancis. Pertemuan keduanya berawal dari kerjasama dua perusahaan dalam membuat proyek sebuah hotel. Yixing seorang arsitektur sedangkan Taekwoon seorang pegawai tetap di sebuah perusahaan 'obat'. Maksudnya sebuah perusahaan serba ada. Mereka punya hotel, stasiun televisi, tempat hiburan, taman bermain dan lain sebagainya.

" _Comment connais-tu cet andoit_? (Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini)" tanya Yixing dengan penasaran.

" _Je l'ai appris de mes amis_ (Aku dengar dari teman-temanku)." Jawab Taekwoon. Keduanya memang sering bercakap dengan bahasa prancis, kadang bahasa korea lalu berubah menjadi bahasa mandarin atau bahkan bahasa inggris. Tapi karena mereka tengah menetap dan tinggal di prancis. Bahasa prancis menjadi bahasa yang lebih sering mereka gunakan.

Mereka awalnya hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar Champs Elysees, setelah proses yang menyakitkan untuk Yixing. Sebelum di tattoo, sebenarnya Yixing sudah makan. Karena Yixing butuh energi ketika proses tattoo itu berlangsung. Tapi Taekwoon kira mengunjungi café bukan ide yang buruk. Karena Taekwoon sering dengar banyak café yang menghidangkan makan malam romantis dan anggur enak disini.

"Aku suka mendengar aksen prancismu," ucap Taekwoon tiba-tiba saat Yixing tengah menjilat ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya karena coklat. "Terdengar sexy." Lanjut Taekwoon sambil mengangkat gelas anggurnya.

Coklat dan anggur. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan perpaduan makanan dan minuman ini ketika sedang bersantai.

Tapi Yixing hanya meresponnya dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Taekwoon itu sejenis orang yang sangat pelit untuk tersenyum. Sekarang Yixing bingung, Taekwoon tengah tersenyum mengejeknya atau menggodanya.

"Apa lagi saat kau mendesah," ucap Taekwoon yang membuat Yixing melebarkan matanya. Yixing selalu tidak sadar mendesah dan menggumamkan kata-kata dengan berbagai bahasa saat bercinta. "Desahanmu dalam bahasa prancis merupakan bahasa yang paling aku suka."

Sekarang wajah Yixing sudah memerah padam hingga ke telinga. Bukan hanya karena anggur yang ia minum tapi juga perkataan Taekwoon yang memalukan. Oh! Yixing menemukan jawaban dari arti senyuman Taekwoon tadi. Pria ini tengah menggodanya.

" _Plus fort_ (lebih kuat), _plus profound_ (lebih dalam)," bisik Taekwoon yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kata-kata itu yang membuatku betah di ranjang."

Ucapan Taekwoon cukup membuat Yixing hampir tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri.

"Tolong, hentikan." Ucap Yixing sambil menatap Taekwoon dengan kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taekwoon dengan bibir berkedut. "Aku tengah memujimu sekarang."

" _Tu mens!_ (kau bohong)" tuduh Yixing. "Aku tahu kau sedang menggodaku."

"Karena kau perlu digoda," jawab Taekwoon dengan kalem. "Aku tidak tahu dengan masa lalumu di Negara kelahiranku," ucap Taekwoon yang membuat Yixing terdiam begitu saja. "Yang aku tahu semua hal itu perlu waktu, baik saat mengambil keputusan maupun menerima masa lalumu sendiri."

Yixing hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil, Tepatnya tertawa lirih yang membuat Yixing merasa tertekan. Namun Taekwoon lebih memilih untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan memainkan jari-jari tangan kanan Yixing yang sejak tadi menggenggam gelas wine dengan erat. Ibu jari Taekwoon tampaknya lebih suka mengusap cincin di jari manis Yixing. Hingga membuat Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau pernah bilang, alasanmu datang kesini karena kau lari dari masa lalumu," ucap Taekwoon yang membuat Yixing meringis. "Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau hadapi masa lalumu itu."

Yixing benar-benar jatuh hati pada Taekwoon hingga ia berani mengambil keputusan untuk tinggal bersama Taekwoon. Tapi bagaimana jika ia goyah dan malah menyakiti pria dihadapannya ini. Karena memang ia tidak bisa melepas bayangan seorang Oh Sehun dari kepalanya dan disudut hatinya yang berusaha ia kunci. Bahkan ia merasa tidak pantas mengenakan cincin yang diberikan Taekwoon padanya.

"Kau tidak hanya bisa menghadapinya saja, tapi kau juga perlu mengambil keputusan," ucap Taekwoon yang membuat Yixing sontak menggenggam jari-jari Taekwon. "Ambil keputusan yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik," ujar Taekwoon sambil tersenyum pelan. "Saat kau berusaha untuk menghadapinya aku pun akan berusaha menerima keputusan yang kau pilih."

"Tapi kau.."

"Kau tidak punya hak, bahkan untuk membicarakan keresahanmu tentang kebahagiaan orang lain saat kau sendiri tengah menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri," ucap Taekwoon sambil membalas genggaman tangan Yixing. "Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk mebahagiakanmu."

"Aku bahagia bersamamu." Bantah Yixing.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Taekwoon dengan sangsi. "Apa dihantui masa lalu itu kau sebut dengan bahagia?" tanya Taekwoon yang membuat Yixing tersentak. "Keinginanku selama ini sederhana, hidup untuk membahagiakan orang yang aku cintai bukan hidup dengan orang yang pura-pura bahagia."

"…"

"Aku sudah mengatakan keinginanmu, sekarang giliranmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ài xūyào shíjiān cái nénggòu bèi zhèngmíng_ **  
** **(Butuh waktu untuk membuktikan rasa cinta)** **  
** _Qǐng duì wǒ yǒu xìnxīn, I'll promise to you_ **  
** **(Tolong yakinlah kepadaku, aku kan berjanji padamu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC, DBD, HIV**

 **(mitamit)**

 **.**

 **Saya tahu ini pendek**

 **hahaha**

 **.**

 **Sehunnya mana?** Saya yakin ada yang nanya ini nanti. Jawabannya ada di part selanjutnya.. tenang, nama Sehun gak cuman tempelan kok disini.

 **.**

 **Kenapa Yixing sama Jung Taekwoon aka Leo (VIXX)?** Hmm.. efek ada yang ngeracunin LeoXing dan kebawa baper sama fanfic The Anchis di akun sebelah. Selain itu juga saya lagi bosen bikin Yixing berpasangan sama yang itu itu aja. Kecuali Sehun tentunya :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca**

 **Dan**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi di part selanjutnya**


End file.
